Olvide
by Josy-san
Summary: Desviado desde el capítulo 112 Candy se entera que Terry la fue a buscar, pero la forma en como se entera no fue la mejor. Un olvido y recuerdos que ayudaran a responder a ese problema. ¿Qué estara pasando? Si gustas saberlo...te invito a leer esta nueva historia.
1. chapter 1

Advertencia: Tal vez el inicio del fic este algo confuso, ya que a veces no lograba tener buena consentración. Otra cosa es que, en los inicios...Candy se puede decir que anda llorando mucho, recalco esto porque luego hay quienes comentan...que porque Candy anda de llorona y etc, etc.

Aclaraciones: Como ya es sabido, los personajes no me pertenecen, todos pertenecen a Kioko Mishuki y a Yumiko Igarashi.

*Espero que disfruten de este nuevo fic, que he traido para ustedes. ;)


	2. 1er Capítulo

Capítulo 1: Terry en Chicago

Había pasado ya un mes entero desde que Candy y Terry se dijeron adiós, en aquel hospital de la ciudad de Nueva York, un recuerdo que les ha pesado la consciencia desde entonces.

Candy apenas unos días que comenzo a trabajar con el Doctor Martín, después de ser despedida del hospital, y a pesar de ser nueva...logro ganarse el cariño de todos los niños que iban a consulta. A pesar de que Candy siempre estaba sonriendo, lo que eran sus amigos sabían que aunque ella lo negara seguía dolida por haberse separado de Terry.

-Candy-dijo Annie, cuando la invito a almorzar.

-¿Qué ocurre Annie?-pregunto Candy.

-No nada-dijo Annie.

-De acuerdo-dijo Candy extrañada.

"Si tan solo mi hermana fuera la misma de antes" pensó Annie tristemente.

-Haría lo imposible por lograrlo-dijo inconscientemente.

-¿Annie?-pregunto Candy.

-¿Eh?-dijo Annie volviendo en si.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Candy extrañada.

-Lo mismo te pregunto yo a ti-dijo Annie.

-¿A mi?¿Y porque a mi?-pregunto Candy extrañada.

-Por nada...olvidalo-dijo resignada Annie.

-Okey-dijo Candy extrañada.

Annie sabia que Candy nada más simulaba no saber nada, puesto que ya sabia lo que le dirían, ya fuera la misma Annie, Albert o Archie.

"Aaa...que testaruded la suya" pensó Annie resignada.

No muy lejos de ese pequeño restaurante, se encontraba en un bar un rubio, que después de hablar con unos caballeros, se quedo a beber un rato, sabia que el momento de que el mundo lo conociera como lo que realmente era estaba muy cerca, aunque también la forma en que las personas lo tomaran le preocupaba aunque no lo admitiera.

-Aaa...como será que lo tomen ellos-se pregunto viendo el vaso de wiski que tenia enfrente.

Tan centrado en su lamento personal estaba que casi no prestaba atención en lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Mientras que en la barra, de ese mismo lugar se encontraba un joven completamente borracho, habia llegado a ese lugar hace unos días pero no podiendo atreverse a hacer lo que deseaba...termino ahogandose en el alcohol sin tregua alguna.

-Señor quiero más wiski-dijo el joven extendiendo la copa.

-Ni lo sueñe joven, lleva tomando sin cesar varios días-dijo el cantinero.

-Cuide sus comentarios, hombre, deme más wiski-insistió el joven.

-Ni siquiera piense que lo haré ¡borracho!-dijo el cantinero ya algo harto.

-¿Cómo dice?-dijo el joven que en ese momento avento la copa, con la esperanza de golpear al cantinero, pero éste logro esquivarlo, pero no impidio que la copa diera con las demás quebrandose todas al instante.

-Vio lo que hizo...tendrá que pagarlo-dijo el cantinero.

El joven ya no hizo caso, solo se puso de pie algo tambaleante por el alcohol, y comenzado a decir un monologo de Romeo y Julieta como si estuviera en un teatro, fue en ese momento que el rubio volvio en si y poniendose de pie se dirigió al joven.

-Tú eres Terry ¿cierto?-dijo el rubio.

-¿Quién es usted?¿Porqué me llama Terry? Yo no lo conozco y no soy Terry-dijo el joven.

-Terry ¿no me reconoces? Soy yo...Albert, eramos muy buenos amigos en Londrés...casi como hermanos-dijo Albert algo confundido.

-¿Albert? No...yo no lo conozco-dijo el joven.

-Pero Terry...-dijo Albert poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del joven.

-No me hables como si fuera tu amigo-dijo el joven quitando su mano y algo tambaleante trato de darle un golpe.

-Un amigo como tú...no puede pegarme-dijo Albert que esquivo el otro golpe que el joven intento darle.-Es increíble que el chico que defendía de chicos malos allá en Londrés, seas tú-.

-Te voy a desmayar-dijo el joven ya algo molesto.

-Bien Terry...eso ya es más como tú...lucha conmigo-dijo Albert que en ese momento le dio un golpe, el joven logro sostenerse de una silla.

-Ya callate tú-dijo el joven tratando de abalanzarse sobre él.

-Terry reacciona-dijo Albert dandole unos cuantos golpes.

-No soy Terry, no soy Terry-dijo el joven que en ese momento le comenzaron a salir lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Terry-dijo Albert que finalmente le dio un golpe, que mando al joven al suelo, cayendo igual el gorro que llevaba y dejando ver mejor al joven.

-¿Es amigo suyo?-pregunto el cantinero.

-Si-dijo Albert.

-Él vino aquí hace unos días...esta terriblemente borracho, ya ve-dijo el cantinero.

Albert voltio a ver a su amigo, y después miro al cantinero.

-¿Podría traer un balde de agua por favor?-pregunto Albert.

-Si, claro-dijo el cantinero que fue por el agua y al regresar se la entrego s Albert.

Albert se acerco a donde estaba Terry y le vacio el balde de agua, éste comenzo a moverse y después de unos segundos abrió los ojos.

-Albert-dijo Terry al ver a su viejo amigo.

-Terry-dijo Albert ayudando a incorporarse un poco.

-Albert...pegame más por favor-dijo Terry con los ojos cristslinos.-Pegame, pegame-dijo y después comenzo a llorar.

Albert solo logro abrazar a su amigo, mientras que él igual sentía un nudo en la garganta.

Después de eso, los dos se encontraban en un parque, Albert dejo que Terry se serenara un poco y después decidió que le preguntaría el que estaba haciendo allí en Chicago.

-Ahora comprendo...así que desde aquello haz estado vagando-dijo Albert.

-Creí que la había olvidado, pero no fue así...por eso me fui-dijo Terry.

-¿Te refieres a Candy?-pregunto Albert.

-Si, creí que todo se vendría en contra mi, mi responsabilidad, el teatro todo-dijo Terry.

-Pero Terry, no es tarde para...-iba a decir Albert pero fue interrumpido.

-Albert...ya es tarde para todo, me he hundido en el fango y ya no queda nada aaa...-dijo Terry recostandose en el pasto.

-Pero Terry no es así, tú puedes continuar con tú vida...un ejemplo es el haber decidido actuar en Romeo y Julieta-dijo Albert.

-No...allí yo estaba completamente borracho y no sabia lo que hacia-dijo Terry.

-Terry...-dijo Albert tomandolo por el saco y obligandolo a incorporarse un poco.-Deja de seguir hundiendote en tu pena, no eres el único que tiene problemas...mira por ejemplo a Candy ¿sabes que yo estaría perdido si no fuera por ella?-.

-Si...lo se-dijo Terry.

-No, no lo sabes-dijo Albert ya algo molesto.-Las cosas no son como tu piensas...Candy ha estado tratando de lograr sobreponerse a sus problemas...en cambio tú has huido de ellos, pues ahora te mostrare que todo puede lograrse. Vamos Terry-dijo poniendose de pie y obligando que Terry se pusiera de pie.

Una colina se asomaba por una avenida, y desde allí Albert y Terry veían los alrededores.

-Mira allá..Terry-dijo Albert señalando una pequeña clínica donde habia varios niños y una chica rubia.

-Candy-dijo Terry sin dejar de ver a la chica Pecosa.

-Así es-dijo Albert mientras él también veía trabajar a la chica.

-¿Cómo es que ella trabaja ahora aquí?-pregunto Terry.

-Fue despedida de todos los hospitales de Chicago, pero nunca se rindió ¿sabes porque? Porque ella lo decidió así, fue la forma que ella decidió para vivir-dijo Albert.

-La forma en que decidió vivir-dijo Terry mientras que recordaba la noche en que se dijeron adiós.

Albert vio aunsente a su amigo durante un buen rato, y creía que estaba reflexionando un poco.

-Albert...-dijo Terry cuando volvio en si.-He decidido volver al grupo Strafford-.

-Muy bien-dijo Albert sonriendo.

-Si...he decidido mi forma en la que viviré apartir de ahora-dijo Terry.

-Terry...¿vas a ver a Candy?-quizo saber Albert.

-No...regresare a Nueva York-dijo Terry entrecerrando los ojos.

-Bien Terry, es tu decisión-dijo Albert, Terry solo asintió.

Después de eso, Terry dio una última vista a la pequeña clínica mirando a la chica Pecosa.

-Adiós querida Candy-dijo Terry y después de eso se fue.

Continuará...


	3. 2do Capítulo

Capítulo 2: Mi Venganza

Terry se fue de allí, sin mirar atrás.

"Se que es lo mejor" se dijo en su mente.

Albert a lo lejos veía como su amigo se alejaba lentamente sin mirar atrás, en eso miro hacia la clínica del doctor Martín.

-Oh Candy, pequeña perdona...pero fue decisión de él, no podía detenerlo-dijo Albert que en ese momento comenzó a alejarse.

Sentía que debía ayudarles, pero también sabia que no podia interponerse entre esa decisión que tomaron. Aunque cuando se trata de ayudar, hay veces que Albert no hace caso de los "pro" y "contras".

-Bah, lo haré-dijo Albert que rápidamente se fue por donde creía se habia ido Terry.

"En este momento me siento que soy Candy, que testarudez la mía" pensó Albert.

No muy lejos de allí estaba manejando por aquella avenida, un moreno de ojos ambares, le había prometido a su madre ir a recoger a su padre a su trabajo, ya que se estaba haciendo tarde, y tenian que ir a un compromiso. Estaba hundido en sus pensamientos, renegando de tener un amor no correspondido ¿cómo pudo ser que de la noche a la mañana...se enamorara de la chica que siempre odio desde muy joven? Ni el lo sabia, solo sabia que desde esa noche donde lo salvo de unos maleantes no dejo de pensar en ella, al igual que la vez que tuvo un accidente y ella fue la única que lo auxilio. Pero ahora...se mostraba amable, para poder ganar su afecto y ella lo ignoraba, y no entendía eso...cualquier chica que lo hubiera visto por más ilusa que fuera, podía caer rendida a sus pies...pero ella no, lo que era de rebelde lo era de lista, sabia que para conseguir el afecto de Candy no solo era el ser amable, sino que comprensivo y algo más.

-Bah, que tonterías-dijo con desdén.-Otra cosa muy distinta es que este buscando en alguien más, el caracter de Grandchester, pero que tontez la suya...al seguir amando a ese idiota-.

Lo impredescible y la pura verdad, es que desde que Neal se entero de que Candy y Terry habían roto su relación por culpa de la lisiada Marlow, no perdió la oportunidad y trato de conquistar a la Pecosa, pero esta se alejaba lo más posible, como si escapara de cualquier tipo de relación, cosa que a Neal le parecía algo estupido, el seguir amando a alguien que ni siquiera se hubiera dignado en luchar, es por eso que su odio por Grandchester crecía y crecía, porque sabia que él era el único que habia logrado ganarse el corazón de ella, de Candice White.

Cuando volvio en si, al doblar la avenida pudo ver a un tipo que casi choca con el poste de luz.

-Grandchester eres un idiota-dijo inconscientemente y siguió su camino.

De repente se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

-Alto ¿Grandchester?-dijo y al instante freno.

Rápidamente bajo del auto y allí fue donde vio de pie, esperando que el semáforo estuviera en rojo, a él, el culpable de su amor no correspondido.

-¿Qué hace aquí en Chicago?-se pregunto molesto mientras apretaba los puños, hasta el grado de que estos se pusieron muy blancos.

Tan molesto estaba viendo al que consideraba su mas grande enemigo, que de repente olvido el lugar donde estaba, ahora parecía como si estuviera en el mismo infierno, donde estaban él y Terry, con un objetivo, el acabar con las esperanzas uno del otro. Pero Neal no era tan tonto, y de repente una idea atroz se le vino a la cabeza, estaba tan cegado por su odio que no habia tiempo de pensarlo mejor, así que subiendo a su auto, dio la vuelta lentamente, tratando de guardar en su memoria lo mejor que pudo haber hecho en ese momento, acabar con la vida de su peor enemigo.

Cuando finalmente dio la vuelta, repaso mentalmente un poco la distancia, mientras esperaba que los autos se esparcieran y alejaran un poco, para evitar así que haya algún testigo. Si, Neal no era tan estupido como para dejar pistas.

Mientras que, en otra cuadra, no muy lejos de allí, Albert buscaba a su amigo, sabia que todavía no habria llegado a la estación, ya que ésta estaba alejada, casi a las afueras de la ciudad. Lo que respondía la forma desesperada en que Albert lo buscaba, era que de repente algo cruzo su mente dejandolo con una preocupación indescriptible, como si algo estuviera pasando o estaba por pasar, y lo que era peor, estaba pensando precisamente en él, en su amigo Terry, que consciente o no, seguía algo afectado por el alcohol.

El momento habia llegado, la oportunidad estaba ante él, Neal viendo que ya no habia un solo auto cerca y viendo que el semáforo estaba en rojo, no lo dudo dos veces y piso el acelerador como nunca lo había hecho, haciendo correr como loco a su auto.

Terry ajeno a lo que pasaba, cruzaba la calle, mientras trataba de componerse de la resaca que de repente lo ataco. Un ruido extraño llego a su cabeza, mirando hacia la calle, sin poder creer lo que veía, un auto que era manejado por alguien que no lograba reconocer se acercaba peligrosamente a él, trato de emprender carrera pero...ya era demasiado tarde. Lo último que pudo ver es el auto cada vez más cerca de él, sintió un golpe muy duro, y un dolor en la cabeza...seguido de completa oscuridad.

Albert estaba por cruzar la calle, dispuesto a dirigirse al parque, cuando vio un auto pasar demasiado rápido.

-Pero que loco estara manejando así-dijo Albert sorprendido.

En ese momento escucho hablar a unas personas, viendo que personas que salían rápidamente de una oficina se acercaban a la calle, haciendo un círculo alrededor de algo o más bien de alguien.

-¿Qué habrá pasado?-pregunto Albert algo preocupado, que por su sentido de ayuda se acerco a donde estaban las personas.

-Se ve demasiado palido-dijo alguien.

-¿Seguira vivo?-pregunto otro.

Albert al acercarse, sintió como si mil autos lo hubieran atropeyado, al ver en el suelo a su amigo.

-Terry-dijo Albert que rápidamente se agacho para tomarle el pulso.

"No puede ser" pensó muy preocupado.

-Por favor que alguien llame a una ambulancia por favor-dijo Albert.

Y así como lo pidió, uno de los allí presentes se fue rápidamente para hacer que una ambulancia fuera para allá.

-Terry, Terry amigo ¿me escuchas?-dijo Albert tratando de llamar a su amigo, para que despertara, pero era inútil.

-Candy-Albert se sorprendió al escuchar a Terry, pero solo llamo a alguien, y después de eso, no hubo otro movimiento por parte de él.

Continuará...


	4. 3er Capítulo

Capítulo 3: Enterándose

Unos minutos después de ser autorizada la ambulancia, ésta llego rápidamente, Albert mientras veía como ponian a Terry sobre una camilla, pudo visualizar a unos de los niños que iban a consulta una vez por semana a la clínica del Doctor Martín.

-John-dijo Albert acercándose al pequeño.

-¿Si Sr. Albert?-pregunto el niño.

-Por favor Jonh hazme un mega favor-dijo Albert.

-Claro señor-dijo Jonh.

-Por favor ve a la clínica del Doctor Martín y avisale a Candy que fui al hospital, que un viejo amigo tuvo un accidente y que por eso me fui para allá-dijo Albert.

-Si Sr. Albert-dijo el niño que rápidamente se fue a cumplir con el favor.

Albert miro hacia la ambulancia, viendo que ya habían subido a su amigo, así que pidió autorización de viajar allí, para acompañar a su amigo, fue así como se emprendió la marcha hacia el hospital.

Ya eran las 6:00 pm., cuando Candy se estaba preparando para regresar a su departamento, estaba por despedirse del Doctor Martín, cuando la puerta de la clínica se abrió precipitadamente.

-¿Qué pasa Jonh?-pregunto Candy al ver a su pequeño amigo muy agutado.-¿Te sientes mal?-.

-No...el Sr. Albert...-dijo Jonh recuperandose de la agitación.

-¿Albert?-pregunto Candy confundida.

-Si...me pidió que le viniera a decir que esta en el hospital...-el niño ya no termino de dar el recado, pues en ese momento Candy salió lo más rápido que pudo de la clínica.

-Espera, no termine de decirte lo demás-dijo el niño pero ya era tarde, Candy se habia ido.

-¿Qué ocurre Jonh?-pregunto el Doctor Martín.

-Es que vine por petición del Sr. Albert, para decirle a Candy que él estaba en el hospital, ya que un viejo amigo suyo tuvo un accidente-dijo el niño.

-Bueno...no te preocupes...haya Candy se dara cuenta-dijo el Doctor Martín.

Candy llego muy rápido al hospital, y busco por todas partes a su amigo Albert.

-Candy, pequeña-dijo una voz detrás de ella, Candy al reconocer la voz se dio la vuelta.

-Albert...que alivio, cuando me avisaron que estabas en el hospital creí que te habia pasado algo-dijo Candy aliviada.

-Yo estoy bien-dijo Albert sonriendo forzadamente.

-¿Te pasa algo Albert?-pregunto Candy.

-No-mintió Albert.

-Oye...¿qué haces aquí?-quizo saber Candy.

-Es precisamente de lo que quiero hablar contigo-dijo Albert dejando libre toda su preocupación.

-De acuerdo-dijo algo extrañada Candy.

Albert se sentó en una banquita algo apartada a la sala de espera y Candy se sentó a su lado, la tensión se volvio algo incomoda y Candy pudo notar mucha preocupación en los ojos de Albert.

-Bueno Candy...-comenzó a decir Albert.-Esto que te voy a decir...no es muy sencillo-.

-Albert dime lo que pasa, que ya me estoy preocupando por ti-dijo Candy.

-No deberías de estar preocupada por mi pequeña, sino por la persona que esta siendo afectada-dijo Albert con la voz entrecortada.

-¿Cómo?-dijo Candy sin comprender.

-Candy...-dijo algo nervioso Albert..-Terry vino a Chicago-.

-¿Qué dices?-pregunto Candy sorprendida.

-Candy...-iba a decir Albert pero fue interrumpido.

-¿Porqué vino?¿Qué planea?¿Porqué no esta en Nueva York cumpliendo su responsabilidad?-pregunto Candy molesta.

-Candy-dijo Albert alzando un poco la voz.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Candy molesta.

-Primero que nada...no deberías de hablar sin saber, te aseguro que si hubieras sido tú la que se hubiera encontrado con él, te hubieras sentido mucho más peor que yo, el verle tan dolido y destruido-dijo Albert.

-¿Qué acabas de decir?-pregunto Candy sorprendida.

-Él vino con intención de buscarte, pero al final no pudo hacerlo y termino ahogandose en el alcohol-dijo Albert.

-¿Qué él que?¿Qué...qué paso después?-quizo saber Candy.

-Después de eso, fuimos al parque y allí me comento que no fue capaz de cumplir su promesa, y que por eso se alejo, yo trate de hacerle ver las cosas de otra forma y hasta lo lleve a donde trabajas-dijo Albert.

-¿Lo llevaste a la clínica?-pregunto Candy.

-Si, estuvimos a una distancia alejada, allí le explique todo lo que viviste durante todo este mes y después me dijo que regresaría a Nueva York a empezar desde cero-dijo Albert.

-¿Entonces se regreso a Nueva York?-pregunto Candy.

Albert nego con la cabeza únicamente.

-Albert ¿que pasa?-dijo Candy preocupada.

-Candy...Terry esta internado en este hospital-dijo Albert sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

Candy sintió como un balde de agua fría caía sobre ella al escuchar lo que le acababa de decir Albert.

-¿Qué?¿Por qué?-pregunto Candy preocupada.

-Terry tuvo un accidente, un auto lo atropeyo-dijo Albert.

-No...no puede ser, no puedo creerlo-dijo Candy con los ojos cristalinos.

-Lo siento Candy-dijo Albert.

-¿Dónde esta?-pregunto Candy poniendose de pie.

-En urgencias-dijo Albert.

-Ur...urgencias-dijo preocupada Candy.

-Tranquila Candy, sientate por favor-dijo Albert.

-No, no, yo quiero ver que éste bien-dijo Candy.

-No puedes interrumpir-dijo Albert tratando de hacer que se volviera a sentar.

-Albert por favor-dijo Candy.

-Tranquila cuando salga de allí nos avisaran-dijo Albert.

-De...de acuerdo-dijo Candy tratando de serenarse.

Unas dos horas después, Albert se tuvo que ir ya que tenia algo importante que hacer(según él), le ofreció a Candy el llevarla al apartamento pero ella dijo que deseaba quedarse, y él no queriendo privarla de sus decisiones solo le dijo que se cuidara y que cuando decidiera regresar tuviera mucho cuidado. Candy entendiendo su preocupación de hermano mayor, solo asintió y fue así como se quedo en el hospital en espera de alguna noticia de Terry.

"No puedo creer que hayas ignorado todo, solo por querer verme, oh Terry" pensó Candy mientras luchaba contra las lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos.

Candy en ese momento se puso de pie y salió un rato del hospital a despejar su mente, se fue a la parte más alejada del hospital y allí fue donde pudo finalmente liberar su dolor. Se hinco en el suelo y dejo que las lágrimas que habia retenido salieran libremente de sus ojos.

-Terry...mi querido Terry, porque no me di cuenta antes de que tú sufrías, tuve que esperar a que alguien más me lo dijera-dijo Candy entre sollozos.-¿Por qué Terry, cómo es que terminaste aquí?¿Cómo es que alguien se atrevio a acabar con tu vida?-se pregunto la Pecosa.

Dejo que todo su dolor, saliera de ella y continuo llorando durante un buen rato, no sabia con exactitud cuanto tiempo llevaba llorando.

En ese momento sintió como le tocaban el hombro, y sorprendida se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas y voltio a ver a aquella persona que la habia descubierto llorando.

-¿Qué te pasa Candy?-pregunto la chica vestida de enfermera.

-Na...Nathaly-dijo Candy sorprendida.

Continuará...


	5. 4to Capítulo

Capítulo 4: El Apoyo de Una Amiga

-¿Que te pasa Candy?-pregunto nada más y nada menos que Nathaly, una de las antiguas compañeras de enfermería de Candy.

-Yo...-dijo Candy algo apenada.

Nathaly ayudo a ponerse de pie a Candy, y espero que ésta se serenara un poco.

-¿Qué te pasa Candy?-pregunto Nathaly preocupada.

-Es que yo...me entere que un ser querido tuvo un accidente y que esta internado en este hospital y me cuesta creer que esto le haya pasado a él-dijo Candy con los ojos aguados.

-Oh Candy, cuanto lo siento-dijo Nathaly.

Candy solo trato de sonreír forzadamente y después miro hacia donde estaba el hospital.

-Nathaly-dijo Candy al recordar algo.

-¿Si?-pregunto Nathaly.

-¿Cómo es que estas aquí en Chicago?-pregunto Candy mirando a donde estaba la joven enfermera.

-Pues veras, hace un mes más o menos, le llego un telegrama a Mary Jane solicitando enfermeras, ya que el hospital Santa Juana se estaba quedando sin personal-explico Nathaly.

-Y entre esas enfermeras, te escogieron a ti-intuiyo Candy.

-Así es-dijo Nathaly, pero de repente cambio su semblante.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Candy.

-Al llegar aquí, tuve la esperanza de volver a verte...pero no fue así, en cambio me entere que fuiste despedida y que comenzaste a laborar en una humilde clínica-dijo Nathaly.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-pregunto Candy sorprendida.

-La enfermera jefa me comento que te despidieron y yo me entere que trabajabas en una clínica por mi propia cuenta-dijo Nathaly.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Candy sin comprender.

-Dos días después de enterarme que habias sido despedida, te vi de lejos, salir de lo que parecía una clínica, así que rejuntando un poco más de prueva...en mi día libre fui al mismo lugar y allí te vi laborar-dijo Nathaly.

-Oh vaya-dijo Candy algo sorprendida.

-Debo admitir que el enterarme que te habían despedido me molesto y mucho, nunca logre comprender porque y Mary Jane tampoco-dijo Nathaly.

-¿Mary Jane lo sabe?-pregunto Candy sorprendida.

-Si...yo se lo dije, perdonáme-dijo Nathaly.

-No te preocupes Nathaly-dijo sonriendo Candy.

-Eres una chica muy valiente Candy-dijo sonriendo Nathaly.

-Gracias Nathaly-dijo Candy con las voz entrecortada y los ojos cristalinos.

-Vamos Candy...tú eres fuerte, vas a ver que tu amigo se pondrá bien-dijo Nathaly.

-Si-dijo Candy limpiando las pequeñas lágrimas que habían salido de sus bellos ojos.

-Bien...ya acabe mis labores...¿te invito a tomar un café?-dijo Nathaly sonriendo.

-No es necesario, estoy bien-dijo Candy.

-Vamos Candy ¿si?-insistió Nathaly.

-Mmm...esta bien-dijo al fin Candy.

Después de eso las dos se fueron a la un pequeño restaurante, cosa que sorprendió mucho a Candy.

-Se supone que solo era un café-dijo Candy al ver un plato de comida frente a ella.

-Puedes pedirlo después si quieres, pero mientras come, te veo muy palida-dijo Nathaly.

-Oh-dijo Candy poniendo sus manos en sus mejillas.

-Parece como si no hubiera comido durante un buen rato-dijo Nathaly.

-Lo que pasa es que...siempre que salgo de la clínica me voy hasta mi departamento a cenar, pero ora fue diferente pues me vine lo más rápido que pude para el hospital-dijo Candy cabizbaja.

-¿Lo quieres?-pregunto Nathaly.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Candy sorprendida.

-La persona que sufrió el accidente...tu lo quieres ¿cierto?-dijo Nathaly.

-Ay Nathaly no solo lo quiero, lo amo y me duele el pensar como estara en estos momentos-dijo Candy con los ojos aguados.

-Es el chico de la otra vez, cuando me pediste cambiar tu guardía para verlo ¿cierto?-dijo Nathaly.

-Si...es él-dijo Candy.

-Entonces...tu novio-dijo Nathaly.

-No-contesto Candy sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Cómo que no?¿Qué no eran pareja?-pregunto Nathaly sorprendida.

-Hay Nathaly...pasaron muchas cosas, después de que Mary Jane se las llevara de regreso a la escuela de enfermeras Mary Lane-dijo Candy.

-Oh-solo pudo decir Nathaly.

Candy comenzó a relatarle a Nathaly todo lo que paso desde que ellas se fueron y ella se quedo en Chicago, sin excluir nada. Viendo que cuando le hablo de la separación, el rostro de su compañera se desencajaba, y sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse. Al terminar el relato, Candy se quedo en silencio, luchando con las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus bellos ojos.

-Candy...yo no se que decirte, esto que me dices...me cuesta creer que hayas logrado sobreponerte a algo tan duro-dijo Nathaly sorprendida.

-Lo que pasa es que...nunca lo hice, lo intente, todos mis amigos fueron testigos de que lo intente...pero no pude, no puedo y nunca podré sobreponerme al dolor-dijo Candy con la voz entrecortada.

-Debió ser demasiado duro para ti tomar esa decisión-dijo Nathaly.

-Si, lo fue-contesto Candy.

-Pero...debió ser mucho más duro para él acatar esa decisión, sabiendo que nunca la podría llegar a cumplir-dijo Nathaly.

Candy únicamente agacho la mirada, se sentía tan culpable, pues lo que acababa de decir Nathaly era verdad, ella tomo esa decisión...no se detuvo a escuchar la opinión de Terry, ella decidió por los dos, y eso le parecía el acto más horrible que pudo haber hecho durante el transcurso de su vida...el no haber detenidose a escuchar la opinión del amor de su vida.

Después de esa pequeña cena, las dos regresaron al hospital.

-Si gustas...¿puedo preguntar como esta?-dijo Nathaly refiriendose a Terry.

-Gracias-dijo sonriendo Candy.

-¿Me podrías decir su nombre para preguntar por él?-pregunto Nathaly.

-Ah si, su nombre es Terryus Grandchester-dijo Candy.

-Bien, regreso en un momento-dijo Nathaly y después se alejo de allí.

Candy se quedo esperando en la sala de espera un buen rato, de repente recordo algo.

-Oh cierto, la Sra. Baker no sabe aún que Terry esta aquí-dijo Candy preocupada.

"Ya se, le enviare una carta, no mejor no...eso va a tardar. Ya se, mejor un telegrama. Si" pensó Candy.

En ese momento, vio que Nathaly se acercaba así que se puso de pie.

-Me dijeron que saldrá de urgencias en una hora más o menos, pero que no podrá recibir ninguna visita, hasta mañana por la tarde-dijo Nathaly.

-Muchas gracias Nathaly, en ese caso creo que regresaré a mi departamento y vendré mañana-dijo Candy.

-Sería lo mejor-dijo Nathaly.

-Si-dijo algo preocupada Candy.

-Tranquila, yo lo cuidaré por ti, se me fue dicho apenas que yo me encargaré de él-dijo Nathaly.

-Aaa...que bien, entonces puedo irme tranquila-dijo Candy aliviada.

-Claro que si Candy, no te preocupes yo lo cuidaré, mientras tú ve a descansar-dijo Nathaly.

-Si, gracias Nathaly-dijo Candy.

-No me agradezcas, además eres mi amiga y las amigas se ayudan-dijo Nathaly sonriendo.

-Si-dijo Candy sonriendo levemente.

Después de eso, Candy regreso a su departamento para poder descansar, al llegar rápidamente se fue a su habitación donde comenzo a llorar.

-Que cruda realidad, ¿porque la vida es tan cruel contigo y conmigo?¿Quién se atrevio a acabar con tu vida? Terry, mi querido Terry, no sabes como me duele saberte internado en un hospital y más sabiendo que todo fue por mi culpa. Si tan solo te hubiera escuchado, ahora estariamos juntos, y esto nunca hubiera pasado-dijo Candy entre sollozos.

Después de liberar toda su frustración, Candy se quedo profundamente dormida.

Continuará...


	6. 5to Capítulo

Capítulo 5: El Telegrama

Esa noche paso rápido, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya era de día, Candy apenas y pudo dormir esa noche...así que se desperto tarde.

-¿Qué hora será?-se pregunto Candy cuando desperto.

En eso miro hacia donde estaba su reloj y se comenzo a alarmar.

-Oh Dios ya son las 8:00, voy a llegar tarde a la clínica-dijo levantandose de la cama y comenzando a apurarse pero de repente recordo algo.-Alto, pero hoy es sabado-dijo y se sentó en el sillón.

Tantas cosas pasadas el día anterior, y para ella parecía que seguía en el hospital cuando se le fue dicho esa horrible noticia.

-Me pregunto si todavía seguira inconsciente-dijo Candy algo preocupada.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta, Candy rápidamente se dirigió a abrir.

-Annie-dijo sorprendida Candy al ver a su amiga parada en la puerta.

-Hola Candy-saludo Annie alegremente.

-Pasa por favor-dijo Candy.

-Gracias-dijo Annie ingresando al departamento.

-¿Y como estas?-pregunto Candy para iniciar una conversación.

-Pues muy bien, últimamente he estado con Archie y también con Patty haciendo unos planes para el cumpleaños de Stear ¿vez que ya mero se acerca su cumple? Y Archie quiere enviarle un obsequio de aquí ha donde esta-dijo Annie sonriendo.

-¿Y porque no me avisaron?-pregunto Candy.

-Candy...tú misma dijiste que estabas muy ocupada y solo nos dijiste que escogieramos un presente de tu parte-dijo Annie.

-Oh...cierto-dijo Candy fingiendo que lo recordaba, ya que lo acontecido el día anterior la hizo olvidar todo su alrededor.

-¿Y esto?-pregunto Annie al ver papeles y una pluma en la mesa.-¿Pensabas escribir una carta?-.

-En realidad...un telegrama-dijo Candy algo nerviosa.

-¿Telegrama?-pregunto Annie sorprendida.

-Si-contesto Candy.

-¿Y para quien?-pregunto algo nerviosa Annie, pues de repente creyo que algo habia pasado y Candy estaba por decirselo...lo que la hacia sentir algo nerviosa.

-Para...la Sra. Baker...en Nueva York-dijo Candy con la voz entrecortada y en ese momento sus ojos se comenzaron a cristalizar.

-¿Sra. Baker?¿Nueva York?-pregunto Annie algo confundida.

-Si...para Eleonor Baker-dijo Candy.

-¿Eleonor Baker?¿Y para que le quieres enviar un telegrama?-pregunto Annie.

-Es que...es sobre..sobre Terry-dijo Candy algo nerviosa, y conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

-¿Terry?¿Qué tiene que ver Terry en esto?-pregunto Annie confundida.

-Es que...Terry esta aquí en Chicago-dijo Candy.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Annie sorprendida.

-Según lo que me conto Albert...ya que él se lo topo, Terry vino con intención de buscarme pero finalmente no lo hizo y termino ahogandose en el alcohol, Albert lo encontro demasiado destruido y cuando lo hizo volver en si, Terry le conto que no pudo cumplir la promesa y por eso se fue de Nueva York alejandose de todo, Albert con sus palabras de aliento...logro que Terry decidiera volver a Nueva York...pero...-Candy se detuvo un momento para tomar aire, ya que sentía que le faltaba.

-¿Pero?-insistió Annie.

-Hay Annie...¿porque?¿porque el destino se enfrasca en hacernos más desdichados? No lo puedo entender-dijo Candy entre sollozos.

-¿Porque dices eso?-pregunto Annie preocupada.

-Annie...Terry esta internado en el hospital Santa Juana, fue atropeyado por un auto cuando iba en camino hacia la estación de trenes-dijo Candy.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Annie realmente atónita.

-Lo que escuchaste Annie...él esta allí...en el hospital, en un estado demasiado crítico-dijo Candy y en ese momento lloro más fuerte.

-Oh Candy-dijo Annie al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a consolar a su amiga.

Después de deshahogarse con su amiga, Candy tomo entre sus manos la pluma algo nerviosa.

-No se que escribir-dijo Candy mirando a su amiga.

-Sinceramente no puedo ayudarte, ya que tampoco se porque estas solicitando la presencia de Eleonor Baker-dijo Annie confundida.

-Bueno...es que-dijo Candy algo nerviosa.

-Es que...¿qué?-dijo Annie.

-Te lo diré si prometes no decirle a nadie-dijo Candy.

-Esta bien-dijo Annie.

-Eleonor Baker es la madre de Terry-dijo Candy.

-¿Qué dices?-pregunto Annie realmente sorprendida.

-Sólo eso puedo decirte, no me pidas que te diga más-dijo Candy.

-De...de acuerdo-dijo Annie realmente sorprendida.

Hubo un silencio después de eso, Annie seguía muy sorprendida por lo que hace unos minutos se le fue dicho, y Candy seguía en las mismas de no saber que escribir...tanto que volvió a repetir "no se que escribir" en voz alta...logrando así que Annie saliera de su shock y le prestará atención.

-Sea lo que sea que escribas, no hay duda que la noticia hará trizas a la pobre señora-dijo Annie mirando a Candy.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Candy preocupada.

-Por supuesto, cualquier madre se preocupa por sus hijos demasiado, y cuando estos estan involucrados en problemas que arriesgan su vida, como lo que pasa horita con Terryus, pues es obvio que su madre se vaya a poner mal por la noticia-dijo Annie.

-Oh-solo pudo decir Candy y en ese momento se puso a escribir el telegrama.

Minutos después de haber pensado, el telegrama ya estaba listo.

-Bueno...listo-dijo Candy mientras metía el pequeño pero importante mensaje en un pequeño sobre.-Voy a ir a entregarlo a la oficina de correos y después ire al hospital-.

-¿Te acompaño?-pregunto Annie.

-No lo se, ¿tienes algo que hacer?-dijo Candy.

-En realidad no-dijo Annie.

-Esta bien, vamos-dijo Candy sonriendo.

Después de entregar el telegrama, e informar que era un asusto muy importante y por eso tenia que llevarse con urgencia a Nueva York, Candy y Annie se dirigieron al hospital, al llegar la rubia se quedo un momento mirando el edificio mientras pensaba como se encontraría Terry.

-¿Candy?-dijo Annie al notar su silencio.

-¿Eh?-dijo Candy volviendo en sí.

-¿Qué tienes?-pregunto preocupada Annie.

-Estoy algo preocupada...me pregunto como se encontrara en estos momentos-dijo Candy refiriéndose a Terry.

-Tranquila...seguro ya estara estable-dijo Annie en un intento de reanimar a su amiga.

-Eso espero-dijo Candy.

Así fue como las dos ingresaron al hospital, al instante se acercaron a recepción pero tristemente se les fue dicho que tendrían que esperar ya que el joven aún no despertaba. Eso hizo que la preocupación de Candy aumentara, y Annie en un intento de reanimarla la invito a tomar un helado en lo que esperaban.

Esa misma tarde, en Nueva York, el telegrama que envió Candy llego a manos de la servidumbre de la mansión Baker(si, muy rápido).

-Sra. Baker-dijo la mucama ingresando a la biblioteca de la casa.

-¿Qué pasa, Mary?-pregunto Eleonor extrañada.

-Siento haberla interrumpido...pero...llego este telegrama de Chicago-dijo la mucama.

-¿Chicago?-pregunto Eleonor sorprendida.

-Así es-dijo la mucama entregandole el telegrama.

Eleonor al instante tomo entre sus manos el sobre, y al instante saco de él, la hoja de papel, empezando a leerla al instante.

"Sra. Baker

Siento ser yo la que le informe esta terrible noticia, pero su hijo sufrió un accidente y se encuentra internado en el hospital Santa Juana, espero que al recibir esta miciva pueda venir a Chicago

Candice With"

Eleonor solto el papel y este calló al suelo, mientras que se le comenzaban a cristalizar sus bellos ojos azules.

-¿Señora?-dijo preocupada la mucama al notar el silencio de su patrona.

-Por favor Mary, hazme una pequeña balija, tengo que viajar a Chicago hoy mismo-dijo Eleonor desesperada.

-Si señora-dijo la mucama y rápidamente fue a hacer lo que se le fue mandado.

Eleonor se dejo caer en el sillón otra vez, y dejo escapar las lágrimas que habia intentado retener.

-Por favor Dios mío, protege a mi hijo-dijo en susurro Eleonor.

Siendo ya de noche, en el hospital Santa Juana, Candy y Annie seguían esperando impacientes alguna noticia pero no se les decía nada y eso provocaba mayor angustía en la rubia. En ese momento vieron como Nathaly se acercaba a ella y al instante las dos se pusieron de pie.

-Candy...Terry ya desperto-dijo Nathaly.

-¿En serio? Aaa...que alivio-dijo Candy feliz.

-Solo que...-iba a decir Nathaly, pero Candy ya no hizo caso pues rápidamente se acerco a recepción.

Después de pedir permiso para ver a Terry y que le dieran el número de cuarto, Candy subió rápidamente las escaleras.

-No...espera Candy-dijo Nathaly.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Annie.

-Es que...-dijo preocupaba Nathaly.

Mientras que el segundo piso de ese mismo hospital, Candy finalmente visualizo el número de cuarto, al instante se acercó y toco la puerta, escuchando aquella voz que tanto amaba, dando la autorización. Candy tomo el picaporte y con él logro abrir la puerta e ingresar a ese cuarto.

-Terry-dijo alegremente Candy al verlo ya despierto.

Él mencionado voltio a donde escucho aquella dulce voz, encontrándose con la criatura más hermosa que pudieron haber visto sus ojos.

-Cuanto me alegra que hayas despertado, Terry-dijo Candy con los aguados, logrando que el chico enarcara una ceja.

-¿Terry?¿Quién es Terry?-pregunto confundido.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Candy sorprendida.

-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto el chico.

-Terry-dijo sorprendida Candy, al mismo tiempo que su semblante cambiaba por uno de tristeza absoluta.

Continuará...


	7. 6to Capítulo

Capítulo 6: ¿Amnesia?

Candy seguía en estado de shock, ¿acaso había escuchado mal?¿acaso Terry...acababa de decir que no la conocía?

-Te...Terry-dijo Candy con la voz entrecortada.

-¿Por qué me llamas Terry?¿Quién eres?-pregunto el chico confundido.

-Yo...-dijo Candy, pero en ese momento la puerta de aquel cuarto se abre, dando paso a Nathaly que venía en compañía de Annie.

-Candy-dijo preocupada Annie al ver que su amiga comenzó a llorar en silencio.

-Candy, necesitamos hablar...vamos allá afuera-dijo Nathaly.

Candy únicamente asintió, y salió de la habitación al igual que Annie y Nathaly, dejando solo y confundido al chico castaño.

-¿A...A...Amnesia?-pregunto Candy preocupada, al escuchar lo que le dijo Nathaly.

-Si, se la detectaron...hoy por la mañana cuando desperto-dijo Nathaly.

-¿Entonces esta despierto desde la mañana?-pregunto Candy.

-Pues en parte si, despertó como eso de las once de la mañana, diciendo miles de incógnitas, de donde estaba, quien era yo y como le dije Terry me pregunto quien era Terry, así que llame al doctor lo reviso y después me pidió que le aplicara un sedante ya que se veía muy alterado, y pues con eso se durmió hasta ahorita que desperto, y...como eso de las dos de la tarde se me fue informado que el paciente sufría de amnesia-explicó Nathaly, viendo como a Candy se le empezaban a aguar los ojos otra vez.-Perdón por no decirtelo, cuando llegaste...pero no se me fue permitido...sino hasta que el paciente despertara-.

-No te preocupes-dijo Candy con un hilo de voz.

-Por el momento, tenemos que dejar que descanse y ya después podemos comenzar a tratar de que recupere su memria, no se trayendo a algún familiar o relatarle algo de su vida, cosas así, que ayuden a la recuperación de su pasado y su presente-dijo Nathaly.

-Ya me adelante en eso, le envie un telegrama a su madre-dijo Candy.

-Eso esta bien, mientras puedes tú venir mañana a hablar con él, claro que sin mostrar tu tristeza, sino creera que hizo algo malo y su ánimo puede recaer, lo que en amnesia es algo, no tanto así como peligroso, pero tampoco es bueno-dijo Nathaly.

-Si lo se, yo también ayude en la recuperación de un caballero que sufre de amnesia-dijo Candy al recordar a su amigo Albert.-Pero ya esta en recuperación, preciento que tarde o temprano su memoria regresará-.

-En ese caso, ya sabes todas las medidas que tienes que tomar al estar con un amnesiado-dijo Nathaly.

-Si-dijo Candy.

-Eso me alegra-dijo Nathaly.

Después de esa revelación, Candy no tuvo de otra que irse, así fue como dejo el hospital demasiado desanimada. Al llegar a su departamento se sentó en el sofá y coloco sus pequeñas manos en su zien.

-Amnesia, de todas las enfermedades que hay...¿porqué tuvo que ser precisamente amnesia?-dijo Candy mientras se limpiaba las pequeñas lágrimas que habían salido de sus ojos.

Después de eso, se fue a su habitación e intento dormir, sabia que el día siguiente tenia que estar muy activa, para que pudiera ver a Terry.

Al día siguiente, siendo las 12:00 pm, en la estación de trenes de Chicago, Eleonor Baker llego a su destino y rápidamente tomo un carruaje para poder ir al hospital Santa Juana.

Mientras que en el hospital, después de pedir autorización, Candy se encontraba frente a la puerta del cuarto donde se encontraba Terry, haciendo a un lado su tristeza y nerviosismo toco la puerta y después de la autorización entro al cuarto.

-Buenas Tardes Nathaly-saludo Candy al ver a su amiga.

-Hola Candy, buenas Tardes-saludo Nathaly.

-Buenas tardes Te...quiero decir joven-dijo Candy al ver despierto a Terry.

-Buenas Tardes señorita-dijo el castaño.

-Digame Candy por favor-pidió Candy con una sonrisa.

-Esta bien Candy-dijo el castaño sonriendo.

A Candy en ese momento sintió que se le hacia un nudo en la garganta pero no lo demostró, ya que habia deseado tanto escuchar de los labios de él su nombre, pero ahora ese deseo era algo lejano, ya que el chico no la recordaba ni a ella ni a todo lo que vivieron juntos.

-¿Y cómo dormiste?-se aventuró a preguntar Candy.

-Pues muy bien...gracias-dijo el castaño.

-Me alegro-dijo Candy.

-Gracias, creo-dijo el castaño.

-Bueno Candy...te dejo con él, regreso más al rato-dijo Nathaly saliendo de la habitación.

Candy y Terry quedaron solos en aquella habitación, logrando que la rubia se estuviera ahogando más en esa pena que la embargaba, aunque no lo demostro.

-¿Quiéres...quiéres que habra la ventana?-pregunto Candy algo nerviosa.

-Si por favor-dijo el castaño entrecerrando los ojos.

Candy se dirigió a la ventana y con manos temblorozar recorrió las cortinas y abrió la ventana, se quedo un momento mirando el cielo y después volvio su mirada al joven, quien la veía algo extrañado.

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto confundido.

-Nada-dijo Candy clavando la mirada en el suelo.

-No me mientas, se que te pidieron que no mostraras tu tristeza al estar conmigo...¿necesitas un amigo? Si es así, yo puedo escucharte-dijo el castaño sonriendo.

Candy sintió algo calido recorrer por sus mejillas, eran lágrimas de tristeza, que se mezclaban con el rojo de sus mejillas, esas palabras por parte del chico, no solo la hicieron ruborizar un poco, sino que también la hicieron llorar, a pesar de haber perdido su memoria, él no dejaba de sentir afecto por ella, aunque en ese momento él no entendía muy bien su preocupación hacia ella.

-Yo...solo estoy preocupada por...ti-dijo nerviosa Candy.

-¿Por mi?-pregunto el chico.

-Si, me entristece verte en una camilla, en un hospital-dijo Candy.

-¿Y eso es malo?-pregunto el chico.

Candy no logro contestar, pues en ese momento la puerta del cuarto se abrió dando paso a una señora rubia de imprecionantes ojos azules, como el mar.

-Sra. Baker-dijo Candy en un susurro.

Eleonor se acerco lentamente a donde su hijo estaba acostado, tomando su mano entre las suyas, cosa que extraño mucho al chico.

-Te...Terry, hijo-dijo Eleonor con la voz entrecortada.

El castaño se extraño mucho al oir eso, era la tercera vez que le decían ese nombre, pero él no tenia la más mínima idea de porque lo llamaban así, pero ahora lo que más le extraño es escuchar la palabra "hijo" y el ver el rostro lleno de preocupación de esa linda señora, que lo veía con unos ojos tan azules como los suyos.

-¿Terry? Es la tercera vez que me dicen ese nombre, pero yo no lo entiendo...¿Quién es Terry?-dijo el chico confundido.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Eleonor.

-¿Quién es usted?-pregunto el chico mirandole interrogativamente.

Eleonor sintió como un balde de agua fría caía sobre ella, en ese momento sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse.

-¿Sra. Baker?-dijo una voz detrás de ella.

-¿Eh?-dijo Eleonor volteando a ver a la dueña de esa voz.-Candy-.

-Me alegro que haya llegado-dijo Candy tratando de sonreír.

-Candy-dijo Eleonor acercándose a ella.-Por favor Candy, dime...¿qué tiene mi hijo?¿porqué me hablo como si no me conociera?-.

-Es que...-dijo Candy con la voz entrecortada.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Eleonor desesperada.

-Es que Terry...-dijo Candy con los ojos aguados.-Terry tiene amnesia-.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Eleonor sin poder creer lo que se le fue dicho.

-Terry tiene amnesia, Sra. Baker, Terry perdió la memoria-dijo Candy mientras lágrimas corrian por sus mejillas.

-Mi hijo...¿perder la memoria?-dijo Eleonor mientras sentía como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Continuará...


	8. 7mo Capítulo

Capítulo 7: ¿Soy Terry?

La pobre Sra. Baker por la impresión al oír esa noticia, se quedo muda y sólo hizo caso del consejo de Candy de no mostrar mucha tristeza frente a él.

En ese momento, la puerta del cuarto se abrió dando paso a Nathaly que venía con una charola de comida.

-Hola, espero que tengas hambre-dijo dirigiéndose al castaño.

-La verdad no, no tengo-contestó el castaño algo desanimado.

Nathaly dejo la charola en la pequeña mesa, y voltio a ver a Candy que estaba sentada en el sillón y al lado de ella una señora, que solo miraba al suelo con los ojos cristalinos.

Candy al notar la presencia de su amiga, se puso de pie.

-Nathaly-dijo Candy.

-Hola de nuevo Candy, buenas tardes señora-dijo Nathaly dirigiéndose a Eleonor.

Eleonor se secó las pequeñas lágrimas que habían salido de sus ojos y se puso de pie.

-Buenas tardes señorita enfermera-dijo Eleonor sonriendo levemente.

-Nathaly, te presento a Eleonor Baker, Sra. Baker ella es Nathaly es amiga mía y también es la enfermera encargada del cuidado de Terry-dijo Candy, aunque lo último lo dijo casi en un susurro.

-Mucho gusto-dijeron las dos al unísono.

Candy se acercó a la pequeña mesa y tomo la charola entre sus manos dirigiéndose al castaño.

-Por favor Terry, come un poco-dijo Candy sin darse cuenta que había dicho el nombre que por el momento no debía decir.

-¿Otra vez?¿Quién es Terry?-pregunto el castaño confundido.

Eleonor y Nathaly que se encontraban conversando sobre el estado en el que se encontraba el chico, al escuchar eso voltiaron hacia donde estaban los dos jóvenes, viendo que a Candy comenzaban a cristalizarsele los ojos al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a temblar.

-Candy-dijo Nathaly preocupada acercándose a su amiga, quien tenia la mirada perdida.

-Nathaly...-dijo casi en un susurro Candy al mismo tiempo que volteaba a verla.-Te lo suplico, por favor permiteme decirle al menos su nombre, por favor, ya no soporto que al decirle su nombre el pregunte quien es, se me parte el corazón, por favor Nathaly permiteme decirselo...te lo suplico-dijo al mismo tiempo que pequeñas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Nathaly no supo que decir, solo se quedo mirando a su amiga mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas, después de eso le sonrió y asintió.

-Esta bien Candy, creo que ha llegado ese momento-dijo Nathaly.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Candy al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a sonreír levemente.

-Si, hazlo-dijo Nathaly.

-¿Yo?-pregunto Candy sorprendida.

-Claro que si-dijo Nathaly sonriendo.

-De...de acuerdo-dijo Candy algo nerviosa.

Candy se acerco a donde estaba el castaño y algo nerviosa(como si de un fántasma se tratace) tomo su mano entre las suyas, mirandole a los ojos.

-Terry...-dijo Candy viendo como el castaño enarcaba una ceja.-Ese eres tú, ese es tu nombre-dijo mientras sonreía.

-¿Terry?¿Ese es mi nombre?-pregunto confundido el castaño.

-Así es-dijo Candy sin dejar de verlo a los ojos.

-Yo...-dijo Terry mientras se soltaba del agarre y se agarraba la cabeza.-No lo recuerdo-dijo en un susurro y después miro a Candy, quien en ese momento se preocupo.-¿Quién eres tú en realidad?-preguntó.

-Yo...-Candy no sabía ni que decir.

Nathaly al ver que Candy se había puesto nerviosa decidió intervenir.

-Terry, se te ve muy cansado...será mejor que descanses-dijo Nathaly.

-De...de acuerdo-dijo Terry algo confundido.

Después de que Terry se quedo dormido, Candy junto con Nathaly y Eleonor abandonaron el cuarto, y se dirigieron a la sala de espera.

-Creo que por el momento, decirle su nombre fue lo mejor, ya después podemos comenzar a relatarle algo sobre su vida, sus momentos que vivió en el pasado y lo que vive hoy en el presente, eso si...no le digan nada, sobre que perdió la memoria-dijo Nathaly.

-Por mi no hay problema-dijo Eleonor.

-De acuerdo, entonces...así le haremos-dijo Ntahlay.-¿Qué pasa Candy?-pregunto al notar el silencio de la rubia.

-¿Eh? No nada, no se preocupen...estoy bien-dijo Candy sonriendo.-Y con respecto a tus indicaciones, para mi esta bien-.

-De acuerdo-dijo algo extrañada Nathaly.

Después de eso, Candy y Eleonor se fueron a comer a un pequeño restaurante que estaba cerca del hospital.

-Me alegra el volver a verte Candy-dijo Eleonor.

-A mi igual Sra. Baker, solo que el modo en que nos volvimos a ver...no fue muy lindo-dijo Candy sonriendo meláncolicamente.

-Lo se, y dime...¿cómo fue que te enteraste de que Terry estaba aquí en Chicago?-dijo Eleonor.

-La verdad es que yo no lo sabia Sra. Baker-dijo Candy mirando por la ventana.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto sin entender muy bien, Eleonor.

-Un amigo mío, lo encontro en un bar, demasiado borracho, estuvo con él durante un buen tiempo, hasta que se despidieron, pero mi amigo Albert sintió de repente que algo andaba mal, por eso lo siguió...pero cuando lo encontro ya era demasiado tarde...Terry yacia en el suelo inconsciente-dijo Candy con la voz entrecortada.

-Oh mi pobre hijo, no entiendo como alguien puede guardar rencor hacia él...como para querer matarlo-dijo Eleonor igual con la voz entrecortada.

-No diga eso Sra. Baker-dijo Candy con los ojos aguados.-Yo nunca lograría perdonarme si Terry hubiera llegado a morir-.

-Mi niña...no fue tu culpa-dijo Eleonor.

-Lo se, pero yo...si tan sólo yo no lo hubiera dejado solo, esto nunca hubiera pasado-dijo Candy.

-Por favor Candy serenate, verás que esto tendrá arreglo-dijo Eleonor preocupada por verla tan mal.

Candy únicamente asintió y se quedo callada, después de ese pequeña merienda...Candy por petición de Eleonor regresó a su departamento para descansar, cosa que Candy aprovecharía para hablar con el Doctor Martín y estar con sus amigos un rato, eso lograría alejarse un poco de la tragedia que estaba pasando, y teniendo la esperanza de que todo se arreglara muy pronto.

Continuará...


	9. 8vo Capítulo

Capítulo 8: ¿Terry Sufre Amnesia?

Cuando Candy llego a su departamento, lo primero que hizo fue irse a dar un baño, y ya después de haberlo hecho iría a la Clínica del Doctor Matín, para pedirle unos días...ya que estaría yendo al hospital.

Ya de allí, iría a la mansión Andrew, para charlar un rato con sus amigos, ya que siendo sincera consigo misma...eso era lo que necesitaba, en esos momentos.

A punto estaba de abrir la puerta para salir cuando llamaron a ésta(tocaron la puerta), rápidamente tomó la perilla y le dió la vuelta, abriendo así la puerta, para así...encontrarse frente a frente con sus amigos: Annie, Archie, Patty y también estaba Albert, que últimamente estaba muy ocupado.

-Hola Candy-dijeron todos al unísono.

-Hola chicos, pasen por favor-dijo sonriendo, y dejándolos pasar.

Así pues, los cuatro ingresaron al departamento, y Candy tuvo que dejar su bolso nuevamente en su lugar, ya que su plan de ir a verlos a ellos se fue de cabeza...ya que ellos fueron a verla a ella.

-Me alegro mucho verlos, pero chicos, me hubieran dicho que venían para preparar algo de comer-dijo Candy dirigiéndose a Annie, Patty y Archie.

-No te preocupes por eso gatita-dijo Archie que se había mantenido serio desde que llego.

-Este...de acuerdo-dijo Candy algo extrañada de ver a su primo tan serio.

-Candy, nosotros venimos a verte, para ver como estabas-dijo Patty dejando mostrar su semblante de preocupación.

-¿Yo? Estoy muy bien Patty, ¿por qué el repentino interés de saber como estoy?-dijo Candy tratando de sonreír.

-Pues Annie nos comento algo ayer, y por eso decidimos venir a verte-dijo Archie.

-¿Annie?-pregunto sorprendida Candy, mirando a la nombrada quien la miraba como si le estuviera pidiendo disculpas sólo con la mirada.

-Y no solo ella-dijo Patty volteando a mirar a Albert, quien igual pidió disculpas con la mirada.

-Chicos...no se preocupen yo...estoy muy bien-dijo Candy algo nerviosa, tratando de convenserse a si mísma.

-Venga gatita, dinos que pasa, nosotros te ayudaremos-dijo Archie.

-Yo...-dijo apenas en un susurró Candy, e inconscientemente una lágrima salió de su ojo derecho.

Y eso fue el agua que derramó el vaso, ya que sus amigos al instante se preocuparon de ella, Candy rápidamente se secó esa traicionera lágrimita, y trato de guardar la calma...ya que se había prometido ya no llorar.

-¿Candy qué pasa?-pregunto Patty colocando una de sus pequeñas manos en el hombro de su amiga.

-Es que yo...es díficil de decir esto...si hasta en estos momentos estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no llorar-dijo Candy con la voz entrecortada.

-No entiendo-dijo Patty confundida.

-Ni yo-dijo Archie igual de confundido.

-Chicos, a lo que ella se refiere...-iba a decir Albert pero fue interrumpido.

-Será mejor que dejes a ella explicar, porque tú aún no sabes una cosa que ella y yo si sabemos y de la cuál nos enteramos apenas ayer-dijo Annie, que finalmente se había animado a hablar.

-¿De qué noticia hablan?-pregunto Patty.

-Estan comenzando a preocuparme, hablen ya-dijo Archie.

-Terry esta aquí en Chicago-soltó finalmente Candy que continuaba con la mirada baja.

-¿Terry?-pregunto sorprendida Patty.

-Si-contestó Candy.

-¿Y qué hace Grandchester aquí?-pregunto Archie molesto.

-Por favor Archie no te enojes, y ten ciudado de como hablas porque ni siquiera sabes que esta pasando-dijo Albert.

-Si claro, ustedes aquí tranquilamente hablando de él, y el muy idiota tratando de ver de que manera se acerca a mi prima para nuevamente lastimarla, no se lo permitiré-dijo Archie molesto.

-¡Archivald ya basta!-dijo Annie molesta.

-Si que son ingenuos, para cubrirle las espaldas a ese idiota-dijo Archie.

-Archie por favor calmate-dijo Patty.

Tanto Annie, como Albert, tanto como Patty, sabían que desde que Candy regreso de Nueva York terriblemente mal, Archie se había jurado que ningún patán, y eso incluía a Terry, volvería a hacerle daño a su querida prima.

-No, ese idiota...-iba a decir Archie pero fue interrumpido.

-¡Calláte ya, que no sabes nada!-gritó Candy con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, las cuales finalmente habían logrado salirse con la suya.

Todos en ese momento se quedaron muy sorprendidos, especialmente Archie que en ese momento por arte de magía...olvido su molestía, Candy se encontraba en un estado de cólera total, no le gustaba que hablaran mal de las personas...especialmente a espaldas de ellas, estaba demasiado molesta, pero no tanto con su primo Archie por hablar mal de Terry, sino con ella misma, que continuaba recriminándose, al pensar que todo lo que estaba pasando era su culpa, pero no era así...aunque ella no tomará en cuenta eso.

-¡Te pido porfavor que guardes silencio, ya que no sabes nada de lo que esta pasando, y te pido porfavor que dejes de hablar mal de Terry a sus espaldas!-dijo Candy tratando de serenarse.

-De...de acuerdo-solo atinó a decir Archie de los nervios que se hicieron presos en él...de un momento a otro.

-Bien, bueno como iba yo diciendo...-dijo Candy ya más tranquila.-Terry esta aquí en Chicago, siendo sincera no se porque vino...y no creo saberlo por el momento-dijo cabizbaja.

-Fui yo quien me encontre con él-dijo Albert.-Me contó todo lo que pasó desde que él y Candy se separaron, tanto sus éxitos como fracasos, especialmente sus fracasos, y todo lo que sufrió desde que Candy se alejo de su lado, lo encontre muy mal...estaba lastimado tanto física como emocionalmente, me sentí mal por él al verlo así, le di la oportunidad de ver a Candy de lejos, pienso que como vio tan feliz a Candy no se animo a acercarse a ella, y después de eso se fue, pero...-.

-¿Pero?-pregunto Patty.

-Terry tuvo un accidente cuando iba con destino a la estación de trenes-dijo Annie.-Cuando Candy me lo contó y me dijo que él se encontraba en el hospital, apenas y lo pude creer, pero sea como sea...yo siempre la apoyaré, por que es mi hermana-dijo mirando a la susodicha(Candy).

-Gracias Annie-dijo Candy sonriendo levemente.

-Y...¿cómo esta Terryus?-se animo a preguntar Archie.

-Si es cierto pequeña, no me has dicho como esta, en si...¿qué tiene?-dijo Albert.

Annie miró a Candy y le sonrió para darle animo, y como forma de apoyo, colocó su mano en el hombro de Candy.

-Pues, primero que nada ayer...envíe un telegrama por la mañana, para enterar a la madre de Terry lo que estaba pasando, fue en eso que Annie llegó de visita, le comente todo y se ofreció a acompañarme al hospital después de ir a dejar el telegrama a la oficina de correos, y al llegar, pues me dijeron que él ya había despertado...pero que...-Candy trato de no llorar, aunque le resultaba ínutil, rápidamente se seco las lágrimas que apenas y se asomaban por sus ojos e inhalo y exhalo lentamente, para poder serenarse.

-¿Qué pasa pequeña? No nos asustes...¿qué te dijeron?-dijo Albert preocupado.

-Terry perdió la memoria-dijo Candy con la voz entrecortada.

-¿Cómo?-preguntaron realmente atónitos Patty y Archie.

-Terry sufre de amnesia-dijo Candy, que bajo la mirada.

-¿Amnesia? No puede ser, no me la creo-dijo Albert realmente sorprendido.

-Creelo o no, esa es la cruda verdad-dijo Annie.

El ambiente en ese momento se volvió realmente tenso, Patty, Archie y especialmente Albert(ya que él no sabía en que estado se encontraba Terry) apenas y podían creer lo que se les fue dicho, ¿cómo era posible que de un momento a otro, Terry hubiera llegado a Chicago? Y especialmente ¿cómo era posible que éste hubiera perdido la memoria después de tener ese accidente? Pero la pregunta que rondaba en la cabeza de todos ellos y en la que concordaban, era...¿quién se pudo haber atrevido a hacer tal acto hacia alguien que no lo merecía?

El ambiente realmente estaba muy tenso, y eso comenzó a incomodar a todos ellos, así pues, Archie fue quien decidió romper ese silencio.

-Siento...siento mucho hablar mal de él, no sabía de esto, lo siento...en verdad-dijo Archie arrepentido.

-No te preocupes, yo también te pido perdón por como te hable, pero no pude evitarlo-dijo Candy.

-No reprocho nada, de todas maneras merecí que me regañaras-dijo Archie haciendo un gesto gracioso, que hizo reír a todos.

-Tengo que ir al hospital, ya estuvo mucho tiempo allí la pobre Sra. Baker, ahora iré yo...para que ella pueda descansar un poco-dijo Candy poniéndose de pie.

-¿Dijiste Sra. Baker?-dijo Archie entre confundido y emocionado, aunque éste último no sabía porque de repente lo sintió.

-Ah mirad, hable de más-dijo Candy que regreso a la pequeña sala después de ir por su bolso.

-¿Sobre qué?-pregunto esta vez Patty.

-Mmm...-Candy dudó si decir o no decir, ya que Terry una vez le había dicho que nadie sabía que Eleonor Baker tenía un hijo, y que ese hijo era él, Terry, así pues...por respeto hacia el secreto de Terry, decidió no decir nada ella y que el destino decidierá por si sólo, sin ella interferir en ello.-Nada, ignoráme, sólo estoy algo nostalgica-.

-¿Podemos acompañarte a ver a Terry?-pregunto Patty.

-Si, vamos todos...¿si Candy?-dijo Annie apoyando la idea de Patty.

-Mmm...esta bien-dijo Candy que después voltió a ver a Albert y a Archie.-¿Qué dicen ustedes chicos, tienen algún compromiso hoy?-.

-La verdad no, esta bien vamos todos-dijo Albert.

-Esta bien-dijo Archie.

Así fue, como los cuatro salieron del departamento con destino al hospital; Candy aún sin importar ser acompañada...seguía sintiéndose debastada, a pesar de tener el apoyo de sus amigos y su compañía, ella se sentía tan desolada y llena de frustración al saber que aquel chico que tanto ama, no recordará nada, ni a ella ni a lo que vivieron juntos, pero lo que más le dolía era que al ayudarle a recuperar su memoria...también tenía que recordar ese día...donde por azares del destino tuvieron que decirse adiós.

Continuará...


	10. 9no Capítulo

Capítulo 9: Reiniciando Desde Cero

Después de haber ido a hablar con el Doctor Martín, Candy junto con los demás se fueron con destino al hospital donde fueron recibidos por Nathalie, quien le dijo a Candy que la Sra. Baker se había ido a descansar, y que más tarde regresaba, Candy agradeció a Nathalie y después acompañada de sus amigos se dirigió hacia la habitación donde Terry se encontraba.

-Antes de entrar chicos...-dijo Candy cuando ya se encontraban frente a la puerta de la habitación.-Quiero decirles que como él no recuerda nada, le tengan paciencia al hablar-.

-Esta bien-dijeron todos al unísono.

Después de eso, Candy tocó la puerta, y cuando daban la autorización de pasar...abrió la puerta e ingreso con sus amigos.

-Hola Terry...¿cómo te encuentras?-quizó saber Candy sonriendóle.

-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar-dijo Terry devolviendóle la sonrisa.

-Mira, trage a unos amigos míos, que quisieron venir a ver como estabas, espero no te moleste...el recibir visitas inesperadas-dijo Candy.

-Para nada-dijo Terry y después miró a los acompañantes de la chica.

-Hola Terry, yo soy Patricia O'Brien amiga de Candy, y puede decirse que tú y yo nos conocemos desde la escuela-dijo Patty.

-¿En serio?-pregunto el chico enarcando una ceja.

-Así es, también yo te conocí en la escuela. Mucho gusto el volver a verte, mi nombre es Archivald Cornwell-dijo Archie.

-Yo soy Albert, tal vez tú no lo sepas...pero fui yo quien te trage al hospital-dijo Albert.

-Yo...-dijo Terry bajando la mirada.-Me gustaría saludarles como es debido, pero siento decir que yo no los recuerdo-.

-Tranquilo es comprensible, no te preocupes...verás que tus recuerdos irán llegando a ti...poco a poco-dijo Albert.-No pierdas la fé-.

-Si, gracias-dijo Terry, que después volvió su mirada a la mesita que estaba al lado de su cama, y tomó un libro entre sus manos.

-Ese libro...-dijo Candy al reconocerlo.

-Eleonor lo trajo consigo y me lo dió, no entendí el porque de ello, por otro lado sentí una atracción muy extraña y como desesperado le arrevate el libro, horita lo he estado leyendo y en serio que me encanta-dijo Terry mirando el libro entre sus manos, el cuál era nada más y nada menos que el de Romeo y Julieta *Terry después de la separación con Candy...se decidió finalmente el volver a ver a su madre, fue hasta ese preciso momento en que volvió a verla...que pudó desahogar todo el dolor que llevaba conteniendo desde ya hace un par de días, su madre lo apoyo durante todos esos días y ya se había echo costumbre que después de ir a ver a Susana, Terry fuera a ver a su madre, fue un día "común" cuando Terry le entrego a su madre el libro de Romeo y Julieta, y después de eso se fue de allí sin siquiera despedirse, a Eleonor no le había gustado ese actuar de su hijo y presintió algo que para nada era algo bueno, y así fue, pues dos días después de esa extraña visita...Eleonor se enteró que Terry había desaparecido, esa noticia la dejo debastada al pensar como estaba su hijo, pero especialmente se preguntaba...a donde se había ido. Fue así como Eleonor al enterarse del accidente de Terry, decidió por voluntad propia llevarse el libro consigo, aunque no entendía muy bien el porque de esa extraña decisión, aunque Terry no recordará eso, sentía una gran conexión con ese libro, y eso era lo que más le desconsertaba.-No se porque de repente sentí una extraña sensación al tomarlo entre mis manos, especialmente al empezar a leerlo, no se porque, pero siento que ya lo había leído antes-dijo sonriendo meláncolicamente.

-Vaya...Romeo y Julieta, es una muy bella lectura-dijo Patty al ver que Candy por arte de magía se había quedado muda.

-Si que lo es, me esta gustando mucho leerla-dijo Terry, que después de hojear el libro para encontrar la página donde se quedo, continuó leyendolo...al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Annie se acercó a donde se había sentado Candy, y coloco una mano sobre el hombro de ésta, Candy al sentir el contacto...levantó la mirada; tenía la mirada triste...pero no había derramado ni una sóla lágrima, así como se lo había propuesto.

-Me pregunto como ese libro habrá llegado a manos de la Sra. Baker-dijo Candy sonriendo meláncolicamente.

-Tal vez...él se lo dio-dijo Annie mirando de reojo a Terry.

-¿Tú crees?-pregunto Candy.

-Posiblemente-dijo Annie.

Después de eso, los chicos decidieron iniciar una plática con Terry, eso incluyendo todo lo que vivieron en el pasado, ya que eso ayudaría en la recuperación de la memoria de Terry.

-¿Así que tú y yo eramos rivales?-pregunto Terry cuando Archie termino de contarle lo que fue de ellos desde que se conocieron.

-Podría decirse que si, en ese tiempo eras un poco problemático y por instinto protector de primo, no me gustaba mucho que Candy estuviera contigo por temor a que le hicieras algo-dijo Archie algo apenado al recordar la verdadera razón por la cual a él no le gustaba ver a Candy cerca de Terry.-Pero pues, finalmente acepte esa amistad entre tú y ella, aunque seguían siendo frecuentes nuestras peleas, fue hasta en verano cuando nos empezamos a llevar bien-.

-Me comentaste también que tienes un hermano ¿verdad?-dijo Terry.

-Así es, su nombre es Alistear Cornwell-dijo Archie sonriendo meláncolicamente.

-¿El inventor?-pregunto inconscientemente Terry.

En ese momento todos se sorprendieron mucho, y lo que eran Annie, Patty, Archie y Albert miraron a Candy, quien estaba mucho más sorprendida que los demás.

-¡Ah!-el grito de Terry, sacó a todos de su estado de shock, viendo que Terry se colocaba las manos sobre la cabeza.

-Terry...¿qué tienes?-dijo preocupada Candy.

-Me duele mucho la cabeza-dijo Terry sin dejar de tocarse la cabeza.

-Voy a llamar a la enfermera-dijo Patty dispuesta a salir.

-No, yo me encargaré de él-dijo Candy acercándose a Terry.

Así fue como Annie, Patty, Archie y Albert dejaron la habitación, dejando así a Candy y a Terry solos.

-Terry, por favor mirame-dijo Candy sentándose a un lado, en la cama.

Terry en ese momento miró a los ojos a Candy, quien trató de sonreír ocultando así su tristeza y preocupación.

-Tranquilo, todo esta bien-las palabras de Candy sonaban dulces ante los oídos de Terry, quien comenzó a tranquilizarse un poco.-Todo estará bien, ya lo verás, mientras serenate por favor-dijo la chica mirando a los ojos azules del chico.

-Candy-dijo Terry en un susurró mirandola a los ojos.

-Terry-dijo Candy mirandole a los ojos.

Unos minutos después de ese pequeño insidente, Terry se quedo dormido, y Candy no se separo de su lado para nada.

-Terry, querido Terry-dijo en un susurró Candy mientras contemplaba a Terry dormir.

Continuará...


	11. 10mo Capítulo

Capítulo 10: ¿Y Susana?

Candy al ver que Terry estaba profundamente dormido, decidió salir un rato de la habitación para respirar un poco de aire puro.

Al llegar a recepción, se encontro solamente con Annie y Patty, quienes le comentaron a Candy sobre la partida de Archie y Albert, por respectivos compromisos.

Candy algo preocupada, ya que últimamente no había estado enterada de las actividades que hacia Albert, a donde iba o con quien estaba, lo que la hacia preocuparse...especialmente porque últimamente lo había notado algo extraño, como si ocultará algo, claro que Candy...incapaz de desconfiar de su amigo, descartó esa idea de su cabeza.

-Bueno, si tuvieron un compromiso...entonces esta bien-dijo Candy sonriendo levemente.

-¿Cómo está Terry?-pregunto Patty.

-Ya mejor, logre que se tranquilizará y después se quedo dormido-dijo Candy.

-Me alegro, de verdad que me preocupe mucho al verle así-dijo Annie.

-Yo igual-dijo Patty.

-Si, pero ya logre que se calmará y se durmió después-dijo Candy.

En ese momento, Candy miró a la entrada...viendo que Eleonor había regresado, a si pues, se acercó a ella...siendo seguida por Annie y Patty.

-Hola señora Baker-dijo Candy sonriendo.

-Hola Candy, y dime ¿cómo esta Terry?-dijo Eleonor.

-Pues en estos momentos se encuentra dormido, hace un momento tuvó un pequeño percance...pero logre que se tranquilzará-dijo Candy.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Eleonor algo preocupada.

-Pues si me permite, puedo decirselo...pero...en la cafetería...es que tengo un poco de hambre-dijo Candy sacando la lengua, como en los tiempos de antaño.

-Jajaja de acuerdo-dijo Eleonor.

Al llegar al lugar, las cuatro se sentaron en una mesa, algo apartada, y lo que fueron Candy, Annie y Patty pidieron algo de comer, mientras que Eleonor sólo pidió un café.

-Sra. Baker deje presentarle a mis amigas, chicas ella es Eleonor Baker-dijo Candy sonriendo.

-Mucho gusto Sra. Baker, mi nombre es Patricia O'Brien-dijo Patty sonriendo.

-Yo soy Annie Britter, un gusto poder conocerla en persona-dijo Annie.

-El gusto es mío, señoritas-dijo sonriendo Eleonor.

-Disculpe la intromisión Sra. Baker, pero...¿usted es algo de Terry?-dijo Patty.

-¿Eh, por qué la pregunta?-dijo Eleonor algo sorprendida, cosa que extraño a Candy, quien creyó que al no saber que decir...la Sra. Baker se pondría nerviosa.

-Es que...bueno, me surgió la duda al ver su preocupación cuando Candy le comentó sobre el pequeño problema-dijo Patty algo apenada, ya que casi no le gustaba meterse en la privacidad de las personas, pero esta vez "la curiosidad mató al gato".

-Pues verás, en mi caso es comprensible...ya que cuando se trata de un hijo, una madre siempre se preocupa por éste-dijo Eleonor.

-Eso que quiere decir que...usted-dijo sorprendida Patty.

-Así es, soy la madre de Terry-dijo Eleonor sonriendo levemente.

Patty de lo sorprendida que estaba, se quedo callada por arte de magia, mientras que Candy miraba algo confundida a Eleonor, quien sólo sonrió.

-Puede notar tu desconcierto-dijo Eleonor mirando a Candy.-Pero ya no es un secreto, el que Terry sea mi hijo...es más ya hace más de dos semanas que eso se hizo público, desde que Terry comenzó a visitarme-dijo sonriendo meláncolicamente.

-Vaya, yo no sabía-dijo Candy.

-Debo decir que si es público en Nueva York, pero en otros lugares...muy pocos lo saben-explicó Eleonor.

-Vaya-dijo esta vez Annie.

-Debo admitir que la confesión me sorprendió y mucho-dijo ahora Patty.

-No te preocupes Patty, igual yo reaccione así cuando Candy me lo comento-dijo Annie.

-¿Tú ya lo sabías?-pregunto Patty a Annie.

-Pues no tiene mucho que me enteré, pero sí...ya lo sabía-dijo Annie.

-Vaya-sólo atino a decir Patty.

-Señora Baker...¿puedo preguntarle algo?-dijo Candy llamando la atención de la señora.

-Claro que si Candy-dijo sonriendo Eleonor.

-El libro que tenía Terry...-se aventuró a decir Candy, pero fue interrumpida.

-Ah, te refieres a ese libro, bueno como ya te lo habrá dicho él mismo...yo se lo di-dijo Eleonor.

-Pero...¿cómo es que usted lo tiene?-pregunto Candy.

-Bueno...eso...-empezó a decir Eleonor.

Flash Back

Casi dos semanas han pasado desde aquel adiós entre Candy y Terry, todo puede decirse que va transcurriendo de manera normal, aunque él se sienta como si estuviese muerto; desde lo sucedido...sentía que su corazón y hasta su misma alma lo habían abandonado, se sentía como si tan sólo fuera un triste cuerpo humano sin vida.

Así se ha sentido desde lo sucedido, y más a sabiendas de los compromisos que ahora tenía, simplemente no se sentía en su entorno, se sentía un títere en esa vida que tenía en ese momento, había veces en que deseaba contar con el apoyo de alguien, ya que no no tenía a nadie.

Fue precisamente en esos momentos de desesperación, que se atrevió a acercarse a su madre, quien se convirtió en su mejor amiga, ella le aconsejaba, y también lo intuía a revelarse ante las Marlowe...para finalmente ser feliz, pero él simplemente se negaba, ya que era su responsabilidad velar por el bienestar de la joven Marlowe, así pues Eleonor no podiendo hacer recapacitar a su testarudo hijo, decidió seguir apoyándolo y consolándolo cada vez que se sentía morir.

Cumplida ya una semana entera, desde la primera visita de Terry, éste en su visita matutina...le entrego el libro de Romeo y Julieta a su madre, ésta al escuchar la propia experiencia de su hijo con el libro...estaba decidida a devolverselo, pero éste simplemente se negó, diciéndole "ahora esta en tus manos cuidar de ella, ya no en las mías" y con éstas extrañas palabras, Terry abandonó la casa de su madre, dejándola con un extraño presentimiento.

Presentimiento que se cumplió un par de días después, al enterarse Eleonor...que su hijo estaba desaparecido.

Fin del Flash Back

-...y eso fue lo que pasó, y es del porque yo tenía el libro-terminó de decir Eleonor.

-Ahora esta en tus manos cuidarla, no en las mías-dijo con un hilo de voz Candy.

-No entendí y sigo sin entender el significado de esas palabras que me dijo antes de irse, pero caí en cuenta que tenía que cuidar ese libro que tanto significado tiene para Terry, es por eso que lo trage conmigo-explicó Eleonor.

-Disculpe la interrupción de su relato Sra. Baker-dijo Patty, para liberar la tensión que se había formado.

-¿Si?-pregunto Eleonor, dando a entender que no le molestaba la interrupción.

-Usted en su relato...nombró a las Marlowe-dijo Patty, logrando así que los ojos de Candy se abrieran como platos, como si de un momento a otro hubiese recordado, algo que simplemente había olvidado y hasta apenas recordaba.

-Si, si lo hice-dijo Eleonor algo seria.

-¿Qué pasó con ellas?-preguntó Patty confundida.

-Bueno...respecto a eso...-comenzó a explicar Eleonor seria.

Flash Back

Aturdida por la noticia de que su hijo estaba desaparecido, Eleonor haciendo a un lado su orgullo, se aventuró a ir a visitar a las Marlowe a su humilde morada, éstas al escuchar el relato...se quedaron realmente aturdidas, cosa que desperto la interrogación y confusión de Eleonor.

-¿Ustedes saben algo?-se atrevió a preguntar Eleonor.

-Nosotras no sabiamos nada, él dejo de venir ya hace más de una semana-explicó la Sra. Marlowe.

-Así que se fue-dijo apenas en un susurro Susana, mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban.

Después de una extraña platica, Eleonor decidida iba a abandonar la residencia Marlowe, pero al salir por la puerta y encaminarse hacia el portón de salida, la Sra. Marlowe la detuvo.

-¿Ahora qué necesita señora?-pregunto Eleonor, no le gustaba estar cerca de esa mujer.

-Quiero hablar con usted antes de que se vaya, claramente lo haré aquí afuera...porque no deseo que mi hija...escuche esto-dijo la Sra. Marlowe.

-Bien, la escucho-dijo algo interesada Eleonor.

-Pues verá, he estado algo preocupada por mi Susy ya que la he notado cada vez más deprimida-explicó la Sra. Marlowe.

-Señora no quiero sonar grosera...pero...¿por qué me esta diciendo esto?-dijo Eleonor.

-A eso iba-dijo la Sra. Marlowe tomando seriedad.-Fui a ver al médico del hospital, y al comentarle el estado de Susy...me dió un consejo, que he estado consultando últimanente-.

-Continue-dijo Eleonor cada vez más interesada.

-Me aconsejo alejar a Susy del entorno donde vive ahora, los problemas, las tristezas y preocupaciones, es por eso que me aconsejo que la alejara...de aquí...de Nueva York y la llevará a otro entorno más tranquilo-dijo la Sra. Marlowe.

-¿Mi hijo ya sabe de ésto?-pregunto Eleonor.

-No-contestó la Sra. Marlowe.-Pensaba decirselo en su apróximada visita...pero él nunca llego-.

-Entiendo-dijo Eleonor.-¿Y qué piensa hacer?-.

-Si soy sincera...no quiero que mi Susy sufra más...por eso ahora tengo claro que si voy a seguir el consejo del médico-dijo la Sra. Marlowe.

-¿Y qué pasará con mi hijo, cómo piensan decirselo?-pregunto Eleonor.

-Ya es sabido que esta desaparecido, nadie sabe donde esta, su paradero es desconocido, por eso le pido...que si llega a regresar...sea usted quien se lo diga-dijo la Sra. Marlowe.

-¿Yo?-pregunto realmente sorprendida Eleonor.

-Así es-dijo la Sra. Marlowe.

Algo aturdida, Eleonor atinó a decir que sí, y después se fue de allí. Ahora según lo analizado...su hijo estaba libre del compromiso con las Marlowe, su hijo volvería a ser feliz...el único y más grande detalle...es que ahora Terry estaba desaparecido, y ella sin saber donde buscarlo.

Fin del Flash Back

-...no se a donde fue que la Sra. Marlowe llevo a Susana, sólo se que se fueron de Nueva York hace como semana y media, y que Susana al principio no deseaba irse-dijo Eleonor.

-Imagino que Terry era la razón de porque Susana no deseaba irse ¿verdad?-dijo Annie.

-Así es, no se si fue preocupación o simplemente capricho...que Susana deseará que Terry regresara a Nueva York-explicó Eleonor.-Pero la Sra. Marlowe muy preocupada por el estado de su hija, la hizo entrar en razón o al menos eso creo-.

-Sea cual sea el lugar, espero que la Srita. Marlowe encuentre paz-dijo Patty acomodándose sus anteojos.

Durante el transcurso de la platica que sostenían Annie y Patty con Eleonor, Candy se mostró muy reservada, se había olvidado del entorno mismo en ese momento, hasta de que tenía hambre.

Pero ¿qué pensar? Lo que le había dicho la Sra. Baker la habían dejado realmente sorprendida, el saber que Susana se había alejado y que ahora Terry se encontraba en Chicago, era lógico estar así de pensativa y al borde de la confusión.

Se sentía muy, pero muy intrigada ¿a dónde se había ido Susana?, ¿Cuáles eran las verdaderas intenciones de Terry al venir a buscarla?, ¿Quién era el responsable de lo sucedido con Terry?, ¿Llegaría Terry a saber que es libre? Pues es claro, que él desde el momento en que las Marlowe dejaron Nueva York...se libero de la respinsabilidad que tenia con ellas, ahora el único problema que había era que Terry había perdido la memoria.

"Y si nos detenemos a reflexionar un poco, Terry llegó a Chicago con el objetivo de buscar a Candy, mientras que en Nueva York...Susana y su madre habían tomado la decisión de alejarse de allí...con algo de apoyo por parte de Eleonor Baker, quien avisaría a Terry lo sucedido cuando éste regresara. Lo que nadie tenia previsto era un accidente de pormedio, logrando así una perdida de memoria; ahora Terry era libre, estaba tan cerca de la persona que amaba...pero él sin siquiera saberlo".

Todos esos pensamientos rondaban por la mente de la chica Pecosa, seguido de sentimientos encontrados, que la hacían sentir más vulnerable, especialmente al encontrarse con sentimientos egoístas...que la hacían sentirse culpable de todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

Continuará...


	12. 11vo Capítulo

Capítulo 11: No es Culpa de Nadie

Después de aquella plática, Annie y Patty se marcharon dejando sólas a Candy con Eleonor,quienes después se fueron a donde se encontraba Terry.

Al entrar al cuarto, notaron que Terry se encontraba dormido, así pues...decidieron seguir platicando un rato más, antes de que la Pecosa se marchara, ya que esa tarde...Eleonor se quedaría para ciudar de él.

Tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, iniciaron una platica casual. Hasta que Candy tocó el tema de Susana.

-Yo...no tenía idea-dijo Candy cabizbaja.

-Venga Candy, no te desanimes...las cosas siempre pasan por algo, ellas llegan, uno no las llama. Ya deja de sentirte como si fueras tú la culpable-dijo Eleonor, mirando a Candy.

-Es que yo...no se-dijo Candy, y era verdad...no sabía ni que decir, sólo era ese sentimiento de culpa que en vez de reducirse se hacia cada vez más grande y no la dejaba en paz.

-Mi niña, no es culpa de nadie...que las circunstancia resultarán así, uno no se hace responsable de los casos hechos por el destino-dijo Eleonor tratando de ser lo más cariñosa posible.

Candy escuchaba las palabras de Eleonor muy atenta, sonaban muy dulces ante sus oídos. No había duda de que la Sra. Baker era una gran persona, y a leguas se veía que era una gran madre, a pesar de que ese papel lo vaya realizando desde apenas hace unas semanas.

"Sin duda la Sra. Baker será una gran suegra" pensó inconscientemente Candy, quien pocos minutos después se dió cuenta de ello...y al instante negó levemente con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo que no?-escuchó la voz de Eleonor.

-¿Eh?-dijo Candy volviendo en sí.

-Te dije que dejarás de sentirte culpable, que esa fue la nueva ruta que el destino preparo para ellos, cada quien por su lado...y con la oportunidad de una mejor vida llena de felicidad y amor, supongo que ella se estará dando cuenta de ello ahora-dijo Eleonor refiriéndose a Susana.-Ahora tú deja de sentirme como si fueras la culpable de los hechos...y mejor ve a descansar un rato ¿vale?-.

-¿Eh? Si-dijo Candy.

Así pues, después de una despedida entre Candy y Eleonor, y que Candy mirará a Terry que continuaba dormido, dejo la habitación...con la iniciativa de volver mañana.

Mientras que fuera del hospital...

-Hola Candy-escucho ella, esa voz que tanto detestaba y para su mala suerte reconocía muy bien.

Maldijo su suerte por lo bajo, ya que apenas acababa de tener un pequeño pero lindo momento al estar con Eleonor, como para que ahora se topara con él.

-¿Qué pasa Neal?-dijo ella tratando de sonar amable.

-Nada, que últimamente te he visto...venir mucho al hospital ¿acaso visitas a alguien?-dijo Neal, como si no supiera a quien visitaba Candy cada día, cosa que para recalcar...lo hacía enfadar mucho.

-No es nada importante Neal-dijo Candy.-Y si me disculpas, me voy-.

Dispuesta estaba a irse, cuando sintió como Neal la tomaba del brazo con algo de bruzquedad, y la hacia mirarlo a los ojos.

-Te acompaño a tu casa-dijo él, con una de sus tan típicas sonrisas.

-No gracias, se como llegar a ella, además no creo necesitar guardaespaldas...ya que me se defender-dijo ella, tratando de soltarse.

Ese comentario por parte de ella, le quito la poca paciencia a Neal, quien al instante le apretó un poco más el brazo, y no desaprovecho aquella oportunidad para desprender su veneno, tal cual como su hermana lo hacía.

-Neal...me lastimas-dijo Candy tratando de hacer que Neal la soltara.

-Siento una gran pena por el pobre de Grandchester-dijo Neal, logrando que Candy lo mirará con una mezcla de odio y sorpresa.-Saberlo en este hospital, con un estado demasiado crítico, además de que no tiene a nadie, su prometida lo dejo y su futuro se ha truncado...¿sabes por qué?-.

-Ahhh sueltame te digo-dijo ella forcejeando para que la soltara, pero la verdad es que esas palabras por parte de Neal la estaban comenzando a perturbar.

-¿Sabes o no por qué?-pregunto él, pero Candy no le contesto nada.-Por ti Candy, todo lo que él tenía, todo por lo que él triunfaba...todo eso junto con sus mayores sueños, todo fue por ti, por no dar una oportunidad, por no oír, por no actuar con razonamiento. Y el caso de que su prometida lo dejo no es una excepción hacia ti, pienso que como él te extrañaba tanto, ella finalmente lo dejo, ya que éste se le mostraba indiferente y sólo pensaba en ti ¿no lo entiendes? Todo lo que esta pasando y la razón por la que él se encuentra en aquel hospital...todo eso es culpa tuya-y al terminar de decir eso, finalmente la soltó y con una sonrisa se alejo de allí.

Candy se quedo por un momento inmóvil...en la acera del lugar, mientras sentía como sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

Rápidamente se echo a correr, esperando no encontrarse con nadie desagradable en su camino, ya no pudo contener sus lágrimas las que ya se encontraban rodando por sus mejillas.

"Yo, yo tengo la culpa de lo que esta pasando...yo soy la única culpable" pensó mientras continuaba su carrera, por escapar de la realidad...por al menos un momento.

A punto estaba de doblar la esquina, cuando se topó, con alguien...que desde lo lejos había podido notar que ella venía llorando, así pues, cuando finalmente se cruzó con ella...la envolvió en un cálido abrazo.

Candy levantó la mirada, pero al no ver con claridad, se limpió las lágrimas que aún continuaban inundando sus ojos, para después volver la mirada, y encontrarse con su buen amigo: Albert.

-Albert-dijo ella.

-¿Qué paso, Candy?¿Por qué venías llorando?-pregunto Albert preocupado.

-Es que...yo...-dijo Candy.

-Tranquila, trata de serenarte y horita me cuentas-dijo él sonriéndole, a lo que ella asintió.

Después de eso, los dos se fueron de allí.

Estaba comenzando a oscurecer, y en el hospital...Terry acababa de despertar, se comenzó a incorporar un poco y al inspeccionar su alrededor, se encontro con su madre sentada en el pequeño sillón que había allí...tejiendo, Eleonor al notar la mirada algo confusa de su hijo, dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se levanto de su asiento.

-¿Cómo dormiste hijo?-pregunto Eleonor acercándose a él.

-Muy bien, gracias mamá-dijo él, Eleonor sonrió al escuchar como él le había llamado.

-Me alegro-dijo Eleonor.

Por un minuto hubó silencio en ma habitación, pero el castaño decidió irrumpirlo.

-Mamá...-dijo él llamando la atención de Eleonor.-¿Quién es Susana?-pregunto.

Eleonor no sabía si sorprenderse o confundirse, es más no sabía como reaccionar ante aquella pregunta por parte de su hijo.

-Bueno...Susana...-iba a decir Eleonor, pero en ese momento pudo notar como los ojos de su Terry se abrían como platos.-Eh ¿Terry qué pasa?-pregunto algo preocupada.

-Su...Susana Marlowe-pronunció Terry algo nervioso.

-Terry-dijo sorprendida Eleonor.

-Mamá...Susana, ella quiere...quiere obligarme a que yo...Susana me separo de ella, ¿qué...por qué?-Terry se comenzó a desesperar mucho, cosa que comenzó a preocupar a Eleonor, que rápidamente salió en busca de la enfermera.

Pocos minutos después, entro Nathaly.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Nathaly.

-No lo se, sólo me pregunto algo y al oír la respuesta...se empezó a desesperar-explico Eleonor preocupada de ver a Terry así.

-Susana...ella quiere...yo no quiero-decía Terry al borde de la desesperación.

-Salgamos de aquí-dijo Nathaly.

-¿Qué? Pero...-iba a decir Eleonor, pero fue interrumpida.

-Estese tranquila, él estará bien...sólo necesita estar sólo por un momento-explicó Nathaly a lo que Eleonor asintió.

Así fue como las dos abandonaron la habitación, dejando a Terry, quien continuaba expuesto ante el pánico...que de un momento a otro fue preso.

Apróximadamente 10 minutos después, Terry ya se había tranquilizado, aunque Eleonor todavía no regresaba. Ahora él, se encontraba de pie, mirando por la ventana meláncolicamente, preguntándose internamente por que de un momento a otro se desespero tanto...y más por alguien que él ni conocía.

-¿Pero quién es Susana?-se pregunto a si mismo.-Y especialmente...¿De quién me alejo...como para yo ponerme así?-.

Así continuó por unos minutos más, mirando el cielo nocturno y haciéndose miles de incógnitas, hasta que escucho el ruido de la puerta abriéndose, y viendo como su madre entraba con una charola de comida en las manos, a lo que él sonrió levemente.

Albert y Candy se encontraban cerca de el lago, el ambiente en ese pequeño lugar era muy cálido, aún así sea de noche, aunque al ser de noche...se podía presenciar un paisaje más bonito.

Candy acababa de explicarle a Albert...todo lo que el malvado de Neal le dijo, logrando que sus ojos se volvieran a humedecer...ya que ella pensaba que todo lo que él le había dicho era verdad.

-Ya veo-dijo Albert, cuando Candy termino de relatarle todo.-Dejame decirte...que Neal es un tonto al pensar que tú le creerías-.

Candy no pensaba decir algo ante aquello que acababa de decir Albert, así que se quedo callada, y Albert al notar el silencio por parte de ella...decidió hacerla recapacitar.

-Candy...en la vida suceden cosas, que aunque uno no quiera las tiene que aceptar, uno no puede elegir por si mismo lo que pasará mañana, eso sólo el destino lo sabe...ya que él mismo prepara todo, para que ya nosotros al tenerlo de frente lo aceptemos, puede que haya cosas que no nos gusten y otras que si, pero nos guste o no tenemos que aceptarlas-dijo Albert.

-No se a que quieres llegar con eso, Albert-dijo Candy mirando con melancolía la Luna.

-Lo que trato de decirte, es que el destino es el único responsable de lo que pasa ahora, él decidió lo que sería mejor para las Marlowe, él decidió que el accidente de Terry sería impredescible y sea como sea iba a pasar, él decidió que todo lo que esta pasando ahora...ocurriese, nadie tiene culpa de nada, ya que el destino fue el que hizo que todo esto se provocara-dijo Albert ya serio, esperando que con esto ella recapacitará.

-Yo...-iba a decir Candy, pero fue interrumpida.

-Tú no tienes la culpa Candy, nadie aquí tiene la culpa de lo que el destino tiene preparado, es por eso que te pido por favor que te dejes de sentir culpable y que ya no le hagas caso a Neal-dijo y después se puso de pie.

-Esta bien-dijo finalmente Candy sonriendo levemente.-Gracias Albert-.

-De nada pequeña-dijo Albert.-Ahora regresemos al departamento, que ya oscureció-.

Candy asintió, y así fue como los dos se fueron con destino a el departamente.

Mientras que; en uno de los callejones más alejados de la ciudad, cuatro chicos tenían acorralado a nada más y nada menos que Legan.

-Bien niño bonito, creo que aún nos debes algo-dijo uno de los chicos, era el mayor de todos.

-Lo se, y debo decirles que aún no tengo su paga...pero la tendré pronto-dijo Neal, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

Los cuatro chicos se encontraban muy centrados hablando con Neal, como para darse cuenta que detrás de un par de cajas, se encontraba alguien oyendo su discusión.

-Oh no Legan, nosotros queremos otra cosa mucho mejor...digo todo lo vale, para no exhibirte ante la policía por intento de muerte-dijo el chico mayor nuevamente.

-¿Qué...qué es lo que quieren?-pregunto ahora si un poco nervios Neal.

-Veamos...a ya se, recordemos el día que te asaltamos por primera vez, recordemóslo como algo reciente-dijo el chico como si estuviera recordando.

-Pero jefe...si fue algo reciente, fue hace semana y media-dijo uno de sus secuaces.

-Silencio-dijo el chico.

-No se a que quieren llegar con esto-dijo Neal.

-Bien iré directamente al grano-dijo el chico sonriendo.-Queremos a la linda chica que te salvo ese día-.

Neal en ese momento abrió sus ojos al escuchar eso, especialmente al recordar que la linda chica que le ayudo ese día...fue nada más y nada menos que Candy.

"¡Estos chicos querían a Candy!" pensó Neal realmente sorprendido.

-Can...Candy-dijo Neal.

-¿Candy?-dijo esa persona, que estaba espiando...realmente sorprendido.

-Excelente, ya entendiste-dijo el chico.-Ya sabes lo que queremos y para eso se daremos un tiempo, así que se aprovecharlo-dijo antes de él y sus secuases se alejaran.

Cuando finalmente éstos se fueron, Neal pudo respirar tranquilamente, pero eso no duró mucho al ver como un ruido provenía muy cerca de donde estaba él.

-¿Qui...quién esta allí?-pregunto Neal algo nervioso.

"El desconocido" finalmente se dejo ver, Neal al verlo no pudo evitar tragar en seco. El tipo llevaba una capa larga, que tapaba todo su cuerpo, y que cubría igual su cabeza, sólo se dejaban ver una gafas, que al parecer el desconocido necesitaba.

-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto Neal.

-Veo que no has cambiado en nada Neal, aún sigues haciendo tratos sucios-dijo el desconocido.

Neal no contestó nada, sólo se quedo mirándolo con algo de odio.

-Además de que veo no dejas de molestar a Candy-dijo nuevamente el desconocido.

Neal al escuchar ese nombre de los labios de aquel extraño sujeto, decidió finalmente ir al grano.

-¿Cómo es que sabes su nombre?¿Y cómo sabes el mío?¿Quién eres?-pregunto Neal ya perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

-Hay Neal, es increíble que en poco tiempo me hayas olvidado...¿qué no me reconoces?-dijo el desconocido, finalmente quitándose el gorro de su capa.

-T...Tú-dijo realmente sorprendido Neal.

Continuará...


End file.
